


Black Wings

by DerekHaleGirl97



Series: Girl!Derek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Always Female Derek Hale, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are Childhood Friends, Evil Cora Hale, Evil Peter Hale, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Inspired by Maximum Ride, Isaac is Blind, Maximum Ride #1 - Angel Experiment, On the Run, Past Abuse, Peter is a Little Shit, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Science Experiments, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Young Lydia, Young Scott, young Erica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekHaleGirl97/pseuds/DerekHaleGirl97
Summary: What was supposed to be a peaceful night turns into a deadly encounter. Feelings are recognized, but does it mean anything?





	Black Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I spent the whole night reading, and I realized that there isn't that much girl!Derek. It made me sad, so I decided to write another one, seeing that I have already done so before. I vow to fill the Always Female Derek tag with more than 14 works. 
> 
> This scene was from the book Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment. You don't really need to read it to understand what's going on, but I do recommend it. It was one of my favorites back in middle school. I liked this scene the most because of it sort of sparks the beginning of my favorite relationship in the series. Though, it has made me cry at some point.
> 
> Maybe I'll write more with this AU. We'll see.

Derek watches the waves ride over the sand, then back out again into the sea. Tonight was particularly cold, even with her abnormal heat she could still feel the chill run through her bones. Derek curls into herself, wrapping her arms around her legs to keep out the cold. It doesn’t help, but she tries anyway. Despite this, she still feels better, cleaner in every way possible. Even though she thought it was a waste of time, it was a good idea to let Lydia drag them to that salon place to get new looks. Derek has never felt as free with her hair being neck length versus her longer hair. Even the thick grey sweater was a nice change from her leather jacket, and the black leggings and combat boots were comfortable enough. Derek has never felt cleaner, fresher, in her entire life.

Still, that didn’t stop her from being cold.

A plaid shirt had found itself haphazardly thrown over her, making her flinch in surprise before she recognized the scent. She pulls off the shirt, letting it drop to her shoulders as she turns to look at Stiles. He was standing there, with his arms crossed, staring out to the ocean like she had been. The new clothes he wore wasn’t that different from his old wardrobe. He still wore a graphic t-shirt, this time with Darth Vader instead of the Captain America t-shirt she had grown used to seeing on him. His hair was cut too, this time much shorter with tuffs of hair standing on top of his head. It made him look so different, yet it was still Stiles. Her Stiles.

“Stiles?” Derek questions, looking at him curiously.

“It’s cold tonight,” Stiles informs her, shifting a little. It seemed that was all she was going to get from him tonight.

Derek remembers a time when Stiles used to be so bubbly and happy, always spastic and smiling like he didn’t care about being an experiment. Like there weren’t kids dying around him or that the scientists didn’t abuse him the most. He was just kept smiling and that would make Derek hate him even more. Then, one day he just stopped. Derek remembers that day vividly.

She had woken up in her cage, having been exhausted from doing so many tests the day before. When she looked over to Stiles’ cage, she saw him curled in a fetal position, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs. To see this boy, the boy with the bright smile and warm eyes, actually crying made her throat tighten and her heart wrench. She wanted to lean over and comfort the boy in some way, but the bars of her cage prevented her from doing so. Derek had to watch Stiles cry, and it was the worst thing she had ever witnessed. She never wanted to see this boy cry ever again.

Now, what stands before her is the hardened version of that boy. The boy who grew up too quickly, seen so much atrocities that he no longer had faith in humanity. The boy who only trusts Derek and the pack. She was the Alpha and he was her beta. That’s how she liked to think of it.

“Thanks,” Derek whispers, pulling the plaid shirt over her shoulders like a blanket. It was actually really warm, and the scent of Stiles had added to the warmth.

Stiles nods, then takes a seat in the sand next to her. Derek looks over her shoulder to the rest of the pack. They seemed to have piled themselves onto each other. Isaac had Erica sleeping soundly on his chest while his head rested against a rock. Scott and Lydia were curled around each other, also resting on Isaac’s stomach. They looked warm, at least.

Derek looks at Erica and her mind suddenly drifts back to when they were at Argent’s Laboratory. She still can’t get over the initial shock that her uncle was still alive, and that he had never really left the Argents in the first place. That the whole time they were in Beacon Hills was all some elaborate test to see if Derek was capable of saving the world, whatever the hell that means.

Derek isn’t some superhero and she’s read some of Stiles’ comics to know that. She’s just some test-tube baby that was created to have wolf genes mixed with her human ones. A freak that has glowing red eyes and shifts into a deformed version of herself that usually sends people the other way. She isn’t a superhero, but for some strange reason they expect her to save the world.

“You know…” Stiles starts, shifting his body closer to Derek. “A mutant freak and a hero might not be that different.”

As always, Stiles seems to know exactly what she’s thinking.

“We’re like… the X-Men.” Stiles keeps his eyes at the water. “We’re both mutants that no one understands, and the whole world seems to hate us.”

Derek chuckles at that, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Suddenly, Derek is pushed down into Stiles’ lap, making her tense up for a moment.

“Try and get some sleep. I’ll keep watch.” Stiles commands, placing a hand through her hair to keep her from getting up.

Derek huffs, having no energy to argue as she shifts her body to get comfortable. She snuggles her face into Stiles’ thigh and let’s herself drift off into sleep.

***

“Well, look who’s come to the shore,” a soft and eerie voice says to Derek.

She wakes up, body already tense as she sits up with Stiles. They were surrounded. It looked like the entirety of the beach was filled with people in black suits, all of them giving Stiles and Derek menacing looks through their black shades. Derek can feel their eyes shifting color. They were just like her but different. These creatures, these beings were made to thirst for blood. Made to follow orders and kill any one that was deemed unfit by the scientists. Derek once witness them tear apart a little kid who was no more than two years old. The scientists had wanted to see if they could add Kitsune DNA in him, but it didn’t work and they didn’t want to keep him around anymore.

Derek still has nightmares of that poor kid screaming out in pain as his limbs were being torn from him.

Derek finds the source of the voice, recognizing it instantly as Cora. She still can’t get over the fact that this eleven year old had a body of an adult. Lean and fit with cropped hair, Cora stared at her menacingly while she smirked at them.

“Morning,” Cora greets, “or is it _Good Night_?”

“Cora,” Derek breathed under her breath, slowly getting up into a crouch. Stiles was still next to her, following her movements as he cursed under his breath.

“Where’s your little pack, Der?” Cora asks mockingly. “On a date or something?”

“Like you would know,” Derek snaps, narrowing her eyes at her. She silently thanked whatever deity was out there that her pack was smart enough to take cover.

“Oh wait,” Cora has a false surprised look on her face. “They’re over there.” She cocks her head to the side. “I can smell chicken from here.”

Okay, maybe they weren’t that smart.

“What are you doing here?” Derek asks her. Stiles was softly growling under his breath as he leaned closer to her.

“I just wanted to say hi,” Cora sends her an off-putting smile. “I haven’t seen my favorite Freak in a while. Thought I would pay a visit.”

“Enough with the bullshit, Cora,” Derek hisses, her eyes turning red. “Why are you here?”

“Let’s just say I came here for a snack,” Cora replies, suggestively licking her lips. Her fangs peaked from her lips and her eyes glowed a dangerous blue.

Derek didn’t have enough time to react once Cora launched herself at her. Claws out and ready to slice through her neck. Before Cora’s claws got anywhere near Derek, something had knocked her out of the way. Derek watches them turn into blurry figures, unsure of what was happening. When they stopped tumbling, Derek then realized that Stiles had thrown himself at Cora to keep her from hurting her. She knew Stiles was a fierce fighter, but Cora was much stronger. Her genes were mixed with that of a wolf and a coyote, making her twice as strong and fast.

“Stiles!” Derek calls, getting up to help. She ran as fast as she could, however, it wasn’t fast enough. Cora had managed to pin Stiles to the ground, clawing at his face before getting up and kicking him square in the chest. Stiles let out a strangled cry before Cora kicked him once more, using enough force to actually kick him far off like he was a soccer ball.

“ _Stiles_!” Derek cries again when she sees him collapse onto the ground. He wasn’t moving when she finally made it to him. Stiles was knocked unconscious with gashes on the right side of his face. She cradles him in her arms, hugging Stiles’ head to her chest as she tries to get him to wake up. His heart was beating rapidly, but it seemed to be slowing down. “No, no, no, no! Stiles! Please, wake up!”

“Aw, did your boyfriend get a boo-boo?” Cora mocks as she comes closer to them. “I hope not because I’m ready for round two.”

“Stay away from him,” Derek hisses, curling around protectively over Stiles’ head.

“Cora, enough,” another voice comes in, this time it was firm and commanding.

Cora huffed out her disappointment before turning away. As she moved, another person took her place, this one Derek was surprised about. Peter stood, ice blue eyes staring down at her with the face that was similar to a disappointed parent. Derek tensed, pressing Stiles even closer to her. She hadn’t seen him since they escaped the Laboratory and Peter had been talking nonsense about saving the world and shit. It hurt to see him because at one point she actually thought he cared about them. He was the one who got them out when she was around Cora’s age. She never thought that he would betray them, make them think he was dead before kidnapping Erica to make them come to him. Derek barely even recognizes the person who she and the pack considered their uncle.

“Peter…” Derek nearly snarls.

“Do you get it now, Derek?” Peter questions, and it only makes her confused.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Derek narrows her eyes at him.

“Derek, we’ve discussed this before,” Peter sighs heavily. “No one has experienced the way you’re feeling. Don’t you see why this is necessary?”

“No, I don’t get it,” Derek growls. “And I won’t ever get it. I want _out_ of it.”

“Derek…” Peter sighs again. “You were made to save the world. No other seventeen-year-old girl is capable of what you can do. You need to be strong, you need to _survive_. You did okay in New York, but you’ve made too many mistakes, and these mistakes can cost you. Try not to fail again.”

“You’re not the boss of me, Peter!” Derek snaps. “You’re not responsible for me! I do what I want, when I want! I even named myself!”

“Oh, Derek.” Peter shakes his head. “I’m always going to be responsible for you.”

With that, he turns around and signals to the other wolf mutants.

“Let’s go.”

Soon, they were all gone and Derek was left still cradling Stiles in her arms. He was still unconscious and thankfully suffered a few broken bones that were already slowly healing. She managed to get Stiles to rest against a boulder, trying to stop the bleeding. Derek was overcome with guilt having let Stiles take most of the blows from Cora. He wasn’t as strong as the others, so it made her feel sick that she couldn’t protect him like she always promised she would.

When the coast was clear, the others finally emerged from their hiding spots. They all looked on in horror once they smelled the blood.

“Stiles!” Lydia cries, being the first in the pack to make it to them. Her red ringlets swirled around her, large green eyes glazed with tears as she kneels besides him. For a twelve-year-old, she looked so fragile. “What the hell happened to him?”

“Cora…” Derek breathed, her throat feeling so tight. She couldn’t take her eyes off Stiles. “Cora did this to him.”

“Is he going to be okay?” Scott asked, having Erica press up against him for comfort.

“Guys… I’m fine…” Stiles gasps, slowly waking up. Derek felt a sense of relief, but the guilt wouldn’t stop eating her.

“I think we should take him to a hospital,” Isaac suggest, blindly staring at the space above Stiles.

“No…no hospital.” Stiles croaks, then coughs out some blood. It must have been from the split lip he had.

“How bad is it?” Derek asks, slowly raking her hands through his hair. He always liked that after having a nightmare.

“Pretty bad…” Stiles admits, groaning in pain.

“Oh, Stiles,” Derek chokes up. “You’re such an idiot.”

“I’m your idiot.” Stiles smirks, then winches when it tugs at his wound.

Without warning, Derek presses her lips against Stiles’. They tasted soft and sweet, with the small hits of blood from his split lip. In that moment, she felt a small spark ignite in her heart, like an ember flame that was barely glowing. The kiss was short and simple, and then she slowly pulls back to look into Stiles’ eyes. His wide, amber eyes stared at her in shock, he then licked his lower lip for a moment until he winches again.

“Ow.”

Derek pulls back, heat rushing to her cheeks once she realizes what she’s done.

“I…I-uh,” Derek tried to come up with something to say, something that would make this situation less awkward. She didn’t mean to kiss him, it was purely out of instinct. Of course, she would want to make sure Stiles was okay. She basically grew up with him, shared the same room at one point, maybe the same test tube… Yet, nothing she could think of would make things any better.

Behind her, Lydia and Scott were staring at them in shock. Isaac had no idea what was going (hello, blind!), and Erica didn’t understand what that meant, being six years old and all.

“We should…um, we should get out of here,” Stiles manages to say and Derek nods.

“Uh, yeah, we should.” Derek got to her feet. “Here, let me-,”

Before Derek could offer Stiles any help, Lydia was there, already taking his arm and putting it over her small shoulders.

“I’ll help him,” Lydia states, leaving no room for argument. “In case you get a headache.”

Derek reluctantly nods. She hasn’t had any head-splitting headaches since they got to New York, but she can’t blame Lydia for being cautious. Still, she doesn’t help but feel like she’s intentionally keeping Stiles away from her for some reason. For now, it wasn’t important. They needed to get somewhere safe. Somewhere where those wolves wouldn’t find them.

“Come on, let’s head underground.”


End file.
